Broken Promises
by poprika
Summary: Inuyasha wants to become a full felged demon and no matter what Kagome says, he won't change his mind. He promises that he'd never hurt her, but can he keep his word? As the time nears for him to make the decision, Inuyasha starts to doubt.InuyashaKagome
1. New Moon

Taiy-Chan: Hi everyone! No, this story isn't by me. It's by my friend who is known as Micheyasha. All of the ideas that go into this story comes from her brain. Her parents didn't want her using fanfiction, so I said that I'd post her story. She put a lot of work into it, and I think it's good. So if you read the reviews and see myself reviewing it, don't say 'Why is she reviewing her own story?' cause it's not mine. Ok? Okay. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Micheyasha doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Chapter One: New Moon

It was the new moon again. Inuyasha knew that he was supposed to stay hidden while in his human form, but he disliked being a coward like this.

"Argh!," Inuyasha snarled, tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga. "These annoying human nights piss me off!" Kagome looked up from cooking what was going to be their breakfast the next morning.

"I know its hard Inuyasha, but just try to put up with it." Kagome looked at Inuyasha sympathetically.

"Feh!" Came the reply. "I'm going to sleep outside tonight." Kagome sighed and went back to her cooking, trying to ignore her worried thoughts." _These human nights make me nervous too. If Naraku decides to pay us a visit, Inuyasha could be in real trouble. _Kagome stood up.

"Sango-chan? Are you awake?"

"I am now." Replied Sango yawning. "What is it?"

"I need you to look after our food while I check on Inuyasha.

"Alright then, Kagome. See if you can convince him to come back inside." Kagome stepped out of the hut and looked around. _Where's Inuyasha? _Kagome looked up and saw a shadowed silhouette of a person sitting on a tree branch. Kagome smiled despite her worry. She should have known that Inuyasha would have gone to sleep in a tree.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Feh, I thought by now you would have figured out that worrying about me is pointless." Kagome frowned, annoyed.

"Will you stop acting like you're King-of the world and come down here?????" Inuyasha's face turned red at Kagome's remark.

"King-of the world huh?? Well what about you with your 'Inuyasha it's too dangerous to go outside, because the mean old demons might get you' you love thinking that I need protection don't you?????"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha read the signs and clung to the tree as hard as he could.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha tensed, looking terrified.

"SIT BOY!" The poor tree wasn't strong enough to resist Kagome's command, and Inuyasha fell flat on his face but apparently Kagome wasn't satisfied.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!! Inuyasha pried his face from the dirt.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR????" Kagome opened her mouth to say "sit" again but before she could Inuyasha slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Not sit please!!! I'm begging you!!!!" Even thought she was supposed to be mad at him, Kagome started to laugh.

A few minutes later, the two had retreated to a grassy hill which was reasonably close to the hut where Sango and Miroku were sleeping.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting together on the hill staring up at the moonless but starry sky.

"Hey Inuyasha…?"

"What is it now!?"

Kagome paused before continuing.

"I've been thinking….. I know that you've decided to become a full fledged demon once we get the Shikon jewel back from Naraku, but aren't you at all worried that you'll forget everything about who you used to be?

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as though she were crazy.

"You're mental Kagome! I'd never forget about any of you, so stop worrying!" When Kagome still looked upset Inuyasha added "You know I'd never let anyone hurt you" Kagome smiled.

"You can't promise that Inuyasha, but it's nice to hear." Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes

"All I'm saying is that I like you the way you are." Inuyasha leaned back in surprise. _What am I supposed to say to that?!? I don't want to end up getting Sat again._ Unable to think of a reply, Inuyasha simply put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and stared up at the twinkling stars. Neither of them noticed that Sango and Miroku were NOT asleep but that they were hiding in the bushes.

* * *

Sango sighed.

"Those two look so cute together, don't you think?" Miroku didn't reply right away.

"How come we never do things like that Sango?" Sango glared at him.

"Because YOU can't last two minutes without stroking my…...!"

Sure enough Miroku's wandering hand had landed on her butt again.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN????" And with that Sango slapped Miroku in the face and headed back to the cabin in a huff. Miroku sighed

"I can never figure out what I do that makes her so mad…" So Miroku headed back to the hut as well but he didn't notice that Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to awaken the next morning. He had transformed back into a hanyou while he was asleep. He felt something on his neck. When he turned to see what it was he accidentally knocked Kagome's head off his shoulder. Kagome woke up and yawned.

"Morning Inuyasha..." Kagome looked around.

"Did we stay out here all night? She asked

"Obviously or else we wouldn't be here!" Kagome laughed and flicked Inuyasha's right ear playfully. Inuyasha blushed slightly and suggested that they head back to the hut. After a nice breakfast the group set out to continue their search for Naraku. The voyage that day was unusually quiet. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha kept glancing back at her and then looking away. It got a little irritating after he did it the first seven times but Kagome decided to ignore it. She didn't think it was important.

Inuyasha was silent as he walked.

The things Kagome had said to him last night were echoing in side his head. _I like you the way you are_ Inuyasha shook his head. Strange girl. She obviously hadn't believed him when he'd said that he wouldn't forget about her when he became a demon. Still… Kagome's words seemed to have had an influence on him. Was becoming a demon really such a good idea? Inuyasha dug deeper into his own thoughts. _Would I become a merciless demon like Sesshoumaru? Or would I simply increase in power and have everything else remain the same? _Inuyasha wasn't sure. _Becoming a demon is what I've always wanted but those transformations I had when the Tetsusaiga broke... Am I going be a murderer like I was then? _

The gang's travels brought them to another village, which was a few miles away from the last village they had stayed at. They were all set to walk past this particular town when suddenly Kagome stopped. _I'm sensing Shikon jewel shards. But where are they? _Sango noticed that Kagome had stopped walking.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"I'm sensing jewel shards" Kagome replied. "But I can't tell where the signal is coming from." Miroku came up beside her.

"The only natural thing to do is get permission to stay here so that we can find the shards without causing a scene. I'll find the headman, while you all stay here." Sango gave Miroku a formidable glare.

"I don't think so. I'm coming with you in case you decide to try something." Miroku gave Sango a nervous smile. Then he gave a defeated sigh "Let's go then." It took longer than they thought to convince the headman to let them stay. Finally Miroku had to resort to his 'There's an ominous cloud hanging over your house' routine. Since the headman couldn't be sure whether he was lying or not, he had no choice but to let them stay. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were starting to get impatient.

"This is taking way too long! They should have gotten back by now."Inuysha complained.Kagome smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better Inuyasha, I think I know where the jewel shards are now." This got Inuyasha's attention.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha sounded excited.

"I'm positive." Kagome paused, then added

"The signal is coming from a shrine in the middle of the village." Shippou hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome look! Sango and Miroku are coming back!"

"Well Miroku? Are we allowed in?"

"Yes we are, but we're going to have to fake a demon exorcism"

When Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha looked confused Sango decided to explain it to them.

"The headman didn't want us to stay so Miroku had to resort to saying that there was an ominous cloud hanging over the headman's mansion." Miroku looked back to see that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou all had fallen over anime-style.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stood up and gave Miroku a 'you're – completely-hopeless' look.

"I swear Miroku, you never change!"

"Will everyone calm down? I got us in remember?" Sango rolled her eyes and headed to the village entrance _Baka Houshi! I can't believe how stupid this headman is. He actually fell for Houshi-Sama's ominous cloud routine. What an idiot! _

_Oh well, were leaving as soon as we get the shard._

"The jewel shard is over there." Kagome said as they walked through the villiage. She waspointing towardsa mini shrine at the end of the road.

Sango lookedin the direction she was pointing and sighed.

"How are we going to take it without making a scene? The villagers all hang around here like they're guarding the shard. This could get complicated."

Miroku smiled.

"I guess they'resmarter than I thought"

* * *

Taiy-Chan: That's about it! I know it's a bit short, but please be nice! I wanted to get this up ASAP for Miceyasha! Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and I'll send your reviews to Miceyasha! Bye bye!


	2. Demon Attack

Taiy-chan: Thanks to everyone for reviewing Micheyasha's story!! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Micheyasha unfortunately does not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (Puts on a sulky face)

* * *

Chapter Two

The night had fallen. Inuyasha and the others were in the headman's mansion feigning sleep. When everyone in the village was asleep they planned to snatch the shard and high-tail it out of the village. But little did they know that this plan would be greatly disrupted…

Miroku cracked open an eye and surveyed his surroundings.

_I knew that the headman was suspicious of us, but I think the armed guards circling the room are a bit much._

Miroku heard a rustle behind him and turned around to find Sango, sitting up and staring out the window. Even though he couldn't see anything except the back of her head, Miroku got the impression that something was bothering her.

"What's the matter Sango?" Sango didn't answer. So Miroku sat down next to her and gave a questioning look. Suddenly Sango spoke.

"Houshi-Sama, can't you sense it?" Miroku frowned slightly and shook his head.

"No, I don't sense anything unusual."

"That's surprising," Sango said. Miroku noted that she hadn't taken her eyes off the window, and was still staring at it intently.

"I feel like we're going to be attacked at any moment. That's why I'm staying on guard." Miroku looked at Sango, with a surprised look. Sango finally took her eyes off the window and turned to face Miroku. He noticed that Sango's eyes were clouded with worry.

"I can't shake off this feeling that we are going to face something terrible soon." Miroku was more surprised than ever, but he had the sense not to show it. _This is strangely unnerving. Why is it, that Sango can sense incoming danger when no one else can? _Miroku began to say something when he heard crashes and screams coming from the village below them. The ruckus caused Kagome and Inuyasha to wake up. Shippou however was still fast asleep. Inuyasha and Kagome joined Sango and Miroku at the window and saw that the village was under siege by a demon army. Leading the attack was a solitary figure standing on the head of an enormous snake demon. Even though his features were indiscernible, they were sure they knew who it was. The black hearted demon that was seemingly invincible, that despicable demon, Naraku.

Inuyasha saw right away what Naraku was after; The Shikon jewel shard that lay within the village shrine. Without waiting for the rest of the group, Inuyasha went tearing down the hillside towards Naraku and his army.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome called out.

"Naraku has 7 jewel shards with him." Inuyasha stopped for a split second to consider this information but dismissed it.

"Then I'll take those shards as well as the one's he's after!"

Inuyasha then continued running toward the village. The rest of the group had begun to follow Inuyasha. But by the time they caught up with him, He had already whipped out his sword and was kicking $$ with it. Miroku noticed that Sango seemed reluctant to join the battle. She was standing off to the side a little bit, watching the battle with a nervous look on her face. This was really strange. In battle, Sango was as temperamental as Inuyasha. (That's really saying something)

After a few minutes Sango shook her head and leapt right into the battle as she normally did. Miroku saw that Kagome had reached the shrine and was about to remove the shard from it. Sango was busy with Naraku's army and Inuyasha was attacking Naraku himself. He wasn't sure who needed his help but decided on helping Sango handle Naraku's underlings.

Kagome reached inside the mini shrine and pulled out the shard that had been resting on a silk pillow. She quickly added it to the other 4 shards she had. The demons were enraged when they saw that Kagome had beaten them to the shard. Suddenly all the demons that had not yet been killed by Sango or Miroku turned towards Kagome and made her the target of their attack. Kagome raised her bow ready to attack. But almost instantly after she loaded an arrow, one of Naraku's demons grabbed her by the throat, holding her up in the air. Kagome winced in pain. The demon that had her by the throat was digging its sharp claws into her neck. The other clawed hand was creeping towards the little bottle in which she held the Shikon jewel shards. _Inuyasha….. I can't… breathe…. _

Inuyasha looked away from his fight with Naraku, to see Kagome being held captive. Abandoning his fight, Inuyasha tightened his hold on the Tetsusaiga. _DAMN!_ Inuyasha swore in his head. _If I don't hurry up, that demon is going to rip Kagome's head right off!_ Inuyasha raised his sword.

"Don't move a single inch Kagome!" Kagome cracked an eye open weakly.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome breathed. Inuyasha swiped his sword at the demons arm, cutting it clean off. Kagome fell to the ground, released from her strangle-hold. Inuyasha knelt protectively in front of her.

"Are you alright Kagome!?" Inuyasha asked, the panic easily heard in his voice. Kagome sat up, rubbing her neck.

"I'm fine but the jewel shard's aren't" Inuyasha's eyes widened

"…What are you talking about?" Kagome hung her head.

"That demon stole the shards from me" She admitted sadly. She looked up at Inuyasha who was still kneeling in front of her. She couldn't tell how well he was receiving this new information.

"They missed one though..." Kagome added. Inuyasha whipped his around to look at her.

"What?" Kagome held out the one jewel shard that hadn't been stolen. Inuyasha smiled in relief.

"It's alright. At least he didn't manage to steal all of them." Inuyasha stood up and handed Kagome back her bow.

"But I have to take care of Naraku!" Trusting that Kagome would be better prepared, Inuyasha headed back to his battle with Naraku, not knowing what the consequences would be.

Naraku was still standing on the head of the snake demon feeling particularly smug as he watched the chaos that Sango and Miroku were trying to stop._ Fools!_ Naraku thought._ They're trying so hard to stay alive when I'm going to kill them all anyway._ Naraku's thoughts were disturbed when Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga whizzed past his head. _Idiot _Holding out one hand, Naraku put up a barrier around himself. Inuyasha foolishly swung his sword at the barrier only to have the sword flying out of his grip. Inuyasha fell to the ground and skidded in the dirt until he crashed into a rock. Inuyasha felt his arm go numb with an odd dripping sensation and he knew that he was bleeding. Wincing, Inuyasha looked down at his right arm and saw that there was a small gash that was gently dripping blood. Looking up he saw Naraku float down off the snake demons head and come to stand a few feet away from him.

"Inuyasha, you've really gotten pathetic haven't you?" Inuyasha stood up to face his hated foe.

"You Bastard!" Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"You'd be dead by now if it weren't for that stupid barrier of yours!" Naraku gave Inuyasha an icy stare.

"Are you willing to try and prove that theory?" Inuyasha stepped forward, flexing his claws.

"Hell yeah!" Naraku didn't say anything. He simply removed the barrier and waited for Inuyasha to make his move. Without thinking Inuyasha charged forward and swiped at Naraku with his claws. Naraku easily dodged the attack and proceeded to stab a hole right through Inuyasha's stomach. Eyes wide, Inuyasha fell to the ground clutching his chest in extreme pain.

Naraku gazed down at Inuyasha apparently amused by his agony.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to be such a weakling" Naraku smirked in satisfaction while Inuyasha lay on the ground before him.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see him lying at Naraku's feet in what looked like a pool of blood. _Inuyasha…_ Kagome abandoned her fight and ran to help Inuyasha._ Inuyasha, you're still alive aren't you??_ All of a sudden, an ominous wind filled the air. Kagome stopped running. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Sango noticed the creepy feeling in the air as well. She froze, holding her boomerang in midair._ This feeling…_ Sango looked back at Inuyasha, who had gotten up and was now standing as though nothing was wrong. He was the cause of this aura. Sango took a close look at Inuyasha and noticed a single-blood red eye glaring at them from underneath his silver bangs. Realization suddenly dawned on her.

"KAGOME!! DON"T GO NEAR HIM!!" Kagome turned to look at her friend

"He's transformed into a demon. If you go near him he'll kill you!" Kagome smiled

"He wouldn't. But If he tries to attack anyone, you'll stop won't you Sango?" Sango nodded in agreement.

"You bet I would." Sango replied. Kagome turned around somehow feeling more nervous than she had been only a few minutes earlier.

_Inuyasha promised that he wouldn't hurt me. But if that's true, why do I feel so uneasy?_ Kagome heard a faint growl and turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

She saw that Inuyasha was staring at her, flexing his claws threateningly. His red eyes were boring into hers and for a second Kagome were certain that he was going to attack her. Suddenly Inuyasha ran towards her snarling. Kagome tensed in fear but she needn't have worried. Inuyasha ran right past her, the target of his attack being Naraku. It turned out that he had been standing behind Kagome the entire time, using her as a type of barrier.

Naraku was shocked. He had been certain that Inuyasha wouldn't be willing to risk injuring his beloved Kagome.

_This transformation is unnerving; Inuyasha seems _completely_ different than before. He seems almost devoid of any emotion. It seems that his only intent is killing me for pleasure. _

Naraku put up another barrier around himself and watched as Inuyasha slashed his claws at the barrier, one time after another. Naraku also noticed that every time Inuyasha attempted to destroy the barrier, he would get himself another wound. But Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that he bleeding to death and on the edge of insanity. Naraku's eyes traveled over to Inuyasha's sword which had transformed back into a rusty old blade.

_I've seen enough._

Naraku lowered himself to the ground and removed the barrier. Seeing that Naraku was now seemingly defenseless, Inuyasha charged towards him fangs bared. Naraku simply took out his own sword and slashed at Inuyasha once with it. The blow never made contact with Inuyasha, but the force was enough to send him flying. Seeing this, Kagome shrank back nervously. She saw that the demon that had stolen Kagome's jewel shards was trying to sneak away with them. Unfortunately, Naraku caught him at it and killed him with one swing of his sword. The jewel shards flew out of his grip and Naraku caught them easily. Naraku smirked at them in satisfaction.

"I have what I came for," Naraku calmly highered himself up in the air.

Miroku and Sango saw that Naraku was trying to escape.

"Hurry Sango! We've got to stop Naraku from getting away!" At these words, Kirara came up beside Miroku and mewed softly.

Miroku and Sango both got onto Kirara's back. But Sango was uneasy.

_Inuyasha seems out for the count. I'm sure Kagome will be alright, won't she? _

But as Kiara sped off towards the sky, Sango never saw that Inuyasha had regained consciousness and that his unblinking red eyes were fixed on Kagome….

* * *

Micheyasha: Thanks a whole lot to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. YOU ROCK!! Any way I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon! 


	3. Rampage and Murder

Taiy-Chan: Hey everyone! I hope you like Michiyasha's story so far! It's pretty good, eh? Here's the next chap!

* * *

Rampage and Murder

Kagome looked around, bow raised, ready to kill any surviving members of Naraku's army.

_Where did Sango and Miroku get to? This is really creepy. I feel like I'm being watched, like somebody wants to hurt me…._

A faint growl interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Kagome turned, eyes wide with fear. Inuyasha had regained consciousness and was calmly walking towards her. Kagome regarded Inuyasha suspiciously. There was something about his demeanor that disturbed her. Normally when Inuyasha was in his youkai form, he killed everything in sight. (And she was in sight) The mere fact that Inuyasha hadn't killed her should have reassured Kagome's nerves. Kagome was sure that there was something different about this transformation and she wasn't ready to find out what it was.

Cautiously, Kagome slowly backed away from Inuyasha who appeared to be growing irritated with her. His growling was louder now, and he was smirking. Fearfully, Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes and a sudden feeling came over her.

_Inuyasha promised not to hurt me. But I'd better change him back fast or he'll kill me. I just want to know why he hasn't done it yet._

Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha had stopped trying to reach her and was now looking around in confusion. Kagome noted that his gaze was traveling between her and the place where the Tetsusaiga lay. After a minute or so, Inuyasha stared at Kagome straight in the eye and made a strange sound. It sounded like a cross between a snarl and a whimper.

_Strange… _

Very carefully so not to trigger Inuyasha's temper, Kagome took a few steps towards Inuyasha, whose face had softened slightly and for a few seconds Kagome thought she saw Inuyasha eyes flicker back to their normal amber.

With frightening suddenness, Inuyasha turned and ran away from Kagome. This was a relief for her, but Inuyasha was heading for the headman's mansion where Shippou was still sleeping.

_Oh no…Does Inuyasha plan to kill the people up in the mansion? _

Inuyasha was scared of what he was doing. He could see what was happening, but he was unable to do anything about it. Even more strangely, Inuyasha was surprised when he found out that he didn't really care that he was being a crazed murderer.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha froze and turned back to see Kagome running towards him, carrying the Tetsusaiga in her hands.

"Inuyasha wait!"

A look of annoyance and confusion crossed over Inuyasha's face.

_This girl isn't afraid of me!_ Inuyasha's mind burned at the thought._ But why don't I want to kill her?_

Inuyasha grew angered at the thought of not being feared by a mere mortal. How dare she? Treat him like an equal, when he could easily kill her with one slash? Inuyasha stood still waiting for the girl to come to him. Through the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could see Kagome coming up from behind him, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome reached out to touch his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha's muscles tensed as he whirled around, blood covered claws extended…

It was almost as if her shoulder had been set on fire. She weakly looked at her shoulder which was pulsing blood all over her and to the ground. The pain was so intense that Kagome fell to the ground struggling to keep consciousness. A small laugh shook Kagome from her agony. It took all of Kagome's strength to look at her attacker. Inuyasha was standing above her smirking.

"Scared of me now mortal?" Inuyasha seemed very pleased with himself.

"Now if you don't mind, I've got some more killing to do."

These last words struck Kagome in the heart. Inuyasha had almost torn her apart with his bare hands and he was happy about it; he was even saying that he wanted to go murder some innocent people just for the fun of it. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

_Inuyasha! Please stop! _Tears leaked from her eyes. _No more killing! I'm begging you Inuyasha… _

Inuyasha paused and looked back at the girl he had almost slain. As he did, his whole body pulsed. Something was wrong. His body pulsed again. All Inuyasha could feel was something telling him that he had done something terrible. A scent filled Inuyasha's nose.

_Kagome! _

His eyes slowly faded back to their normal amber. Inuyasha suddenly felt a flashback to when he had severely injured Kagome and then mocked her cruelly. Inuyasha shook his head desperately and ran towards the fallen girl. Inuyasha knelt down beside her and took a good look at her. The wound in her shoulder was still oozing blood and he was filled with a feeling of anger and shame.

_Kagome…What have I done? _

Sango and Miroku were hot on Naraku's trail when Sango stiffened suddenly and fell backwards into Miroku's lap. Miroku looked down at her in concern, not noticing that they had lost Naraku's trail.

"Are you alright Sango?" Sango shook her head slowly.

"Something's happened. We've got to find Inuyasha and Kagome!" Miroku was more confused than ever but he decided to go along with it; arguing with Sango was almost fatal.

"Turn around Kirara!"

Miroku noticed that Sango was literally on the edge of her seat. If he hadn't been hanging onto her, she would have fallen off a long time ago. Miroku was very curious to know why Sango could sense impending danger when no else did. Sango stared seriously at the sky ahead of her.

_Kagome-Chan, I hope you and Inuyasha are all right._

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was holding onto Kagome's shoulders and almost shaking her in desperation. It seemed almost hopeless; she had been unconscious for several minutes and she had next to no pulse, even though Inuyasha had bandaged up her injury to stop the blood flow. Inuyasha placed an ear close to Kagome's chest, checking on her heartbeat. Without warning, Kagome coughed accidentally spraying Inuyasha with blood. Inuyasha jerked his head back, partly because the sound had alarmed him and partly because he was grossed out. Kagome's breathing was easier to see now so Inuyasha assumed that her throat had been clogged up with blood. If only she hadn't sprayed it all over his face…

Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was breathing now but he didn't like the fact that Kagome's coughing had hit him in the mouth more than anywhere. It tasted NASTY. A small groan got Inuyasha's attention. The sound had come from Kagome who was now starting to wake up.

Weakly, Kagome opened her eyes, to see a very worried Inuyasha kneeling next to her with blood dripping off of him. She was confused. Inuyasha appeared to be bleeding, but he didn't seem to be in any pain at all.

"I-Inuy-asha?" Inuyasha bent over to get a closer at Kagome's face.

"You're bleeding…" Kagome told him, sounding concerned. Inuyasha gave Kagome a small smile.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm not hurt. You just coughed blood all over me, just before you woke up." Inuyasha gave a small laugh but Kagome didn't.

"I'm sorry…" Said Kagome quietly, gazing up at the worried hanyou.

"I didn't mean to worry you…" Inuyasha's smile vanished at the look on Kagome's face. Kagome was staring at him straight in the eye, her eyes full of tears. Her next words caused Inuyasha's blood to run cold.

"I'm not ready to go yet, Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyelids dropped leaving her eyes about half-open.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha sounded almost panicky.

"What do you mean 'not ready to go'?" Kagome sighed slightly and rested her head on Inuyasha's lap.

"You know exactly what I mean…"

* * *

Michiyasha: WOO HOO CLIFFIE! Sorry I took so long updating. I'll try to get the 4 chappie before the March break! Please keep sending in your reviews. I hope you liked the chapter! BYE!

Taiy-Chan: When Michi forgot to mention, is that this chap is kinda short. Oh well, least she updated, right?


	4. Cruel and Unusual Punishment: Is This He...

Micheyasha: Welcome to da fourth chapter of Broken Promises! Thanks to all the reivewers! Love ya all! Anyways, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it up soon. So, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Micheyasha doesn't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Cruel and Unusual Punishment: Is This Hell?

Inuyasha couldn't take it. Kagome was staring at him straight in the eye, silently begging him to help her. He tried to speak but found that he was unable to. Kagome's eyes dropped shut and she started to tremble slightly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out in alarm "Are you alright?"

With what little strength she had left, Kagome cracked an eye open. Seeing this, Inuyasha relaxed a little.

'She's still alive. But she can't keep this up for much longer…DAMN!'

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Turning his attention back to the wounded girl, he saw that she was attempting to sit up. Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up, allowing her to lean her head on his chest. Kagome seemed so small and helpless in her present state. It was almost heartbreaking to watch.

"Don't worry Kagome. You're not going to die. I promise." Kagome gave Inuyasha a humorless smile.

"You can't promise that Inuyasha." That single phrase triggered a wave of memories from the last new moon.

'I would never forget about any of you'  
'You can't promise that Inuyasha. But it's nice to hear.'

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome managed to croak out.

Inuyasha drew in a sharp breath. Did she still find it in her heart to love him? Inuyasha could feel tears welling up, but he refused to let them fall.

"Kagome I-"He never got to finish.

It had happened before he could stop it. Kagome was gone. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who was now limp in his arms.

'Kagome…Nothing matters now. Kagome is dead and it's all because of me!'

Tears running freely down his cheeks, Inuyasha held Kagome close to his heart and buried his head in her hair. All Inuyasha could see was a horrible mental image of Kagome, bleeding and crying as she fell into the fiery depths of hell.

'No…she doesn't deserve a fate like that. She shouldn't even be dead!'

Inuyasha was disgusted and ashamed of himself. He didn't want to become a demon anymore. His demon half was nothing but a merciless murderer. That's what Kagome had been trying to tell him all this time. But it was too late. He had gone and screwed his life up. Lost in his guilt ridden thoughts, he never noticed Kirara land behind him, carrying Sango and Miroku on her back.

Sango jumped off and stared at Inuyasha. He was hunched over something, and he appeared to be crying. Sango could see that his shoulders were shaking a little. Without waiting for Miroku, Sango ran towards Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" He turned to see an extremely worried Taijiya behind him.

"I'm so sorry Sango."

Inuyasha stood up so Sango and Miroku were able to see Kagome's broken shell of a body, lying in its own pool of blood. Sango stepped back, trying to refuse the terrible image. She didn't notice Miroku come up beside her.

"Is she really dead Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. His voice sounded hard.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome's body and then answered.

"Yes…" Sango noted that Inuyasha seemed quite guilt ridden.

Had he killed her? Even if he had, she was partly to blame as well; she had sensed this would happen. She had even promised to protect Kagome if Inuyasha tried to attack her. But no. She had left with Miroku, leaving Kagome alone.

Sango started to cry, but she did nothing about it. Seeing this Miroku gently wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulder comfortingly. He didn't expect Sango to whirl around and bury her head into his shoulder and start sobbing.

Miroku could feel the tears as well, but he easily held them back. Both Sango and Inuyasha were crying- And they were two of the most powerful fighters in their group. He had to remain strong, somehow convince Sango that Kagome's death wasn't her fault. Nor was it Inuyasha's. What annoyed him the most were the facts that he was probably expected to bless Kagome's grave and give her 'easy trip to the afterlife'.

'Oooh, Inuyasha's not going to like that. But still, I've never seen Inuyasha cry like this.'

Almost instantly after those words crossed Miroku's head, Inuyasha swore and slammed his fist into the ground. Miroku couldn't tell if he was hearing things, or if something was wrong with Inuyasha's voice. He could hear a ragged voice crying out for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Kagome… It's my fault that you're dead. DAMN!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground again, but this time he yelled out for the whole sky to hear.

"It's all my fault!"

* * *

Kagome weakly opened her eyes. Looking up she saw a silver haired figure bending over her, tears running down his face. She could hear him saying how sorry he was that he had killed her. This didn't make any sense. She was clearly alive. Wasn't she? She took another look and saw two more people standing behind the silver haired figure. One of them was dressed in black, her long hair tied up in a ponytail. She was crying into the shoulder of the man she was embracing. He had short black hair tied into a little ponytail. He was wearing long purple robes and he appeared to be the only one who wasn't crying. Who were these people? Kagome felt like she knew them, but she was unable to summon up any names or memories concerning them.

'What's going on? Why do those people think I'm dead?'

Kagome stood up. But by doing so she realized something was wrong. Something about this place was very screwed up. It was actually a very interesting concept. She stood up, but somehow her body didn't.

"This is a dream. It has to be a dream. This is too weird to be a reality"

"Oh it's a reality alright." An unfamiliar voice rang in Kagome's ears.

She turned around to see a girl, with long black hair and wearing a white robe sitting on a rock behind her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

The girl ignored her question.

"Never mind that, who are YOU?" The girl replied, with a small smirk on her face.

Kagome froze. She found herself unable to answer. She had forgotten her name! The girl stood up and walked towards her.

"You can't answer huh? Typical. You are exactly like everyone else who comes down here."

"'Down here'? What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded.

The girl gave Kagome a smile that was pretty and terrifying both. Kagome stepped back and looked around in panic.

"You want to know why those people think you are dead? Because you are. Your life came to an end and now you get to spend the rest of eternity in hell."

Kagome backed away, stammering incomprehensibly. When she found her voice again, it was full of disbelief, shock and fear.

"Y-you ca-Can't be s-seri-ious!" The girl smiled again although it looked more like a smirk.

"Oh I'm serious. Dead serious, to be exact." She shook her head before continuing "My name is Ihsus. I'm a fish demon appointed as guardian of the underworld. My job is to tell people of their deaths and help them to accept it, now, do as I tell you and this will be painless and easy."

Kagome eyed her reprehensibly, but said nothing because Ihsus was about to give her the instructions. Ihsus began to walk around Kagome in circles talking quietly. It was actually quite creepy.

"Close your eyes," Ihsus murmured "Relax your body and concentrate your mind"

Kagome instantly found herself feeling half asleep, unable to concentrate on her surroundings. "Remember who you are" Ihsus' voice whispered through the fog. "Remember the one you love"

As Kagome heard these words, she kept seeing glimpses of herself traveling with a silver haired figure.

"Remember who you are" Ihsus whispered again "It's all inside you, but it can't re-emerge unless you let it"

A surge of memories hit Kagome at once, and she fell to her knees from the pressure. "My name is Kagome."

Ihsus nodded in approval. "Do you remember who the boy is yet?" Her tone was gentle and somewhat kind.

Kagome shook her head. "No I don't. But, I feel really strange when I think about him."

Ihsus blinked. "Like how?"

Kagome frowned. "I…I get this funny feeling in my stomach and when he comes close to me, I feel like I'm in the safest, most wonderful place in the world."

"Ahh love…" Ihsus sighed "I hate when this happens. I can help you see him again, if you remember his name."

Kagome racked her brains thinking hard. But the name continued to elude her efforts to catch it. Kagome sighed in defeat after a few minutes. "I give up."

Ihsus sighed as well. "People like you are so weak, it sickens me." These words were spoken so flatly that Kagome took a step away from her.

"What do you mean?" she demanded indignantly. Ihsus laughed but it was a harsh noise.

"That should be obvious. The answer is staring you in the face and you don't want to bother trying to figure it out."

Kagome glared at her, annoyed. This Ihsus was something strange. One minute she's gentle and sympathetic. The next she's telling you how weak and sickening you are. Kagome actually found this split personality interesting.

"Fine," Kagome said sound as irritated as Ihsus did. "I'll try one more time."

Ihsus grinned. "That's more like it!"

Encouraged, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the image of the silver haired boy. Many memories flowed through her mind:  
The day she found him pinned to a tree with an arrow, when he got angry because he thought she liked another boy (Bet you can guess who!), the first time she saw him turn human, the first time his attack had been reflected back at him, (KANNA!) the memory when he slashed at her with his claws and most recently the memory of him holding her tenderly against his chest.

That did it. Kagome's eyes burst open and she let out a gasp as her shoulder split, leaking blood. Ihsus stared at her, a little concerned, but not surprised in the least. "

I take it you remember now."

Kagome started to cry. "His name is Inuyasha!"

She remembered everything, from the day she released him from the tree to the day of her death. But the memories that stuck out were the promises he had made to her and the promises he had broken. Her lover was also her murderer. He had promised never to forget her, harm her and to always protect her. But he had kept none of those promises and now she was paying for it. There was no forgiving him. But did it really matter?

"Ihsus?" asked Kagome, addressing the other girl. "You said that I could see Inuyasha again, once I remembered who he was."

Ihsus nodded "Yes I did." She agreed. "Come with me."

* * *

Micheyasha: I'm sorry I took so long. I completely missed my March break deadline. Sorry! Anyways please don't be mad at me for what Kagome says near the end. Don't kill me! My next chapter should be up by April 30 (My birthday) R&R please. Oh yes, and to a review I got: Shippou is correct. But so is Shippo. The English dub version altered some name spellings a little. Other examples are Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Kouga. The English took out some of the "U's" Does that clear it up?

Taiy-Chan: Review!


	5. So We Meet Again, My Beloved Killer

Michyasha: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far! Makes me happy. I haven't been home a lot lately, so that's why this chapter is so late. Sorry if it's a bit short!

Anyways,

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 5: So We Meet Again, My Beloved Killer

* * *

Miroku sighed and stared up at the starry skies, trying to figure out what had happened in the last few hours. Kagome was dead and Naraku had made off with all but one of their jewel shards. Sango was in a state of shock/depression. Inuyasha had disappeared altogether. Shippou hadn't even batted an eyelash all day. He was still sleeping like a log. A very noisy log….

A twig snapped and Miroku tensed. But it was only Sango. (who had been collecting firewood apparently.) She bent over and started to throw sticks into the fire. She said nothing while she did this. It was so depressing. Miroku didn't even feel like groping her, she was so sad.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Miroku got of his log and sat down next to her.

"Normally," Said Miroku. "I would ask you what was wrong. But it's pretty obvious this time."

Sango didn't reply to this. She just looked at him for a second before returning to what seemed to be a very interesting fire. Miroku didn't know what to do or say. Sango seemed to be off in her own world, locked away from everyone. How could he help her if she wouldn't talk to him?

"It's not your fault Sango." he whispered.

Sango hung her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. "Yes it is."

She clutched the cloth of her skirt, trying to keep herself from crying. Miroku watched with concern.

"Sango?" He tried to reach out to touch her shoulder, but Sango stood up before he could.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Miroku replied, thrown off by the sudden change of subject. "But he can't be far."

* * *

Inuyasha glared at his reflection, hating it. How could this have happened? How could he have been weak enough to succumb to his demons die and kill the woman he loved? How?

With an anguished snarl he pounded his fist into the river desperately trying to destroy his image. It horrified him now. He didn't feel like he even deserved to live.

_'Oh Kagome…'_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

The scent of Kagome's blood was all over his hands. It was constantly reminding him the Kagome was dead. This was even worse than when Kikyou died. Kikyou had died willingly once she recognized her fate. Inuyasha was surprised to realize that he didn't love Kikyou anymore like he had always thought he did.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha heard someone standing behind him.

He turned around to see Sango, with an apologetic and sad expression on her face.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Sango sighed. Inuyasha was trying to be his usual self in front of her.

To hide what he was feeling. However, he was failing miserably.

Sango knelt down beside Inuyasha.

"I came to apologize."

Inuyasha blinked. "How come?"

Sango started twisting the material of her skirt as she spoke.

"K-Kagome asked me t-to stop you if you tried to hurt her during that battle, but-"Sango squeezed her eyes shut and began to cry. "I thought you had been knocked unconscious so I went to go looking for Naraku instead. I had no idea that you were still conscious." Sango was sobbing now. "This whole thing is my fault. I knew something like this was going to happen from the start and- and…" Emotions flooded her and she buried her face in her hands, tears flooding down her cheeks.

Inuyasha hadn't said a word through Sango's story. He sighed.

"Don't worry Sango. It's not your fault, not completely anyway."

Sango looked up a little surprised at his reaction.

"You aren't the one who killed her." Inuyasha continued. "But the thing the gets me most is that fact that, well.." he trailed off.

Sango wiped her eyes and asked Inuyasha to continue. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I could see what I was doing and I knew it was wrong but I was too weak to do anything about it. I didn't even try!"

Sango sighed. "We're both to blame then."

The two stood up and as they did, Inuyasha saw Sango in a whole new light. She had never treated him like this before. She had always gone to Kagome or Miroku for help. This was also the first time he had connected with her emotionally. Without thinking, Inuyasha pulled Sango into a tight hug, a hug which Sango was only too happy to return. Both of them knew that this was only a friend to friend hug, but it sure didn't look that way.

"I feel horrible about this" said Sango, her voice muffled against Inuyasha's shoulder. Thinking that she meant the hug, Inuyasha went 'about what?'

"I feel like I let both you and Kagome down." After thinking for a few seconds a realization dawned on him.

"We have a lot in common." Sango gently broke their embrace trying to see whether she agreed with that statement or not. "I mean, think about it, we're both strong fighters who barely show emotion to others."

"We were both almost killed by someone we love." added Sango, "And they were both resurrected."

"Yeah" Agreed Inuyasha.

"One by an old hag and another by Naraku" Sango and Inuyasha stared at each other for a few seconds trying to figure out where this conversation was getting at. A few random words passed through their minds

'_Resurrection…, magic… wish…' _before the solution hit them.

* * *

Shippou snorted and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a night sky.

'_How long was I asleep for?'_ He wondered.

Shippou sat up, looking around. He was all alone, save for Miroku and Kirara.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Shippou.

Miroku looked in Shippou's direction. Giving him a small smile, Miroku went back to staring at the sky. Shippou got up and plopped himself next to Miroku.

"Where did Kagome Sango and Inuyasha go? Inuyasha didn't make Kagome mad again did he? Inuyasha has to learn to treat her better don't you think?"

Miroku gave Shippou sides glance after the last two questions. His voice filled with resignation Miroku went into his most professional mode.

"Shippou, there is something you should know." Shippou blinked. Miroku took a deep breath and-

"WHAAAAATTT?" Shippou screamed as loud as he could.

Miroku winced at all the noise. He knew Shippou wasn't going to take the news well but he certainly hadn't expected that.

* * *

"Here you are." Ihsus pointed to a pool of water surrounded by 7 smooth rocks.

"Stand in the water and try to contact Inuyasha with your mind"

Kagome poked her foot in the pool, testing the water. Reassured that it wasn't freezing cold, Kagome stepped into it,

'_Inuyasha… where are you? Can you hear me?'

* * *

_

Inuyasha froze. Was that Kagome's voice?

_'Kagome is that you?'

* * *

_

Kagome nearly collapsed at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

_'Yeah it's me.'

* * *

_

Very slowly, an image began to form inside of Inuyasha's head. It was Kagome! She was standing in a pool of water with her eyes closed.

_'Inuyasha, there's something that I don't understand. Will you explain it to me?'_

Inuyasha was confused. But he replied

'_Sure. What don't you understand?'_

The answer almost knocked him off his feet.

'_It's just that you seem completely different from the person who killed me. Have you got a brother or something?_

Sweat drop…

'_Kagome, you know that I have a brother. What's going on?'_

He sounded so concerned and worried that it made her want to cry. Never mind. It did.

Kagome burst into tears before Inuyasha's very… mind.

'_I don't remember anything from my life except you! I see flashes of memories but I have no idea what they mean!'_

Kagome was so distressed and he could do nothing about it. It felt almost as bad as that horrible night when he held Kagome in his arms for the last time.

_'Inuyasha,' _Kagome's crying had died down and she was staring at him with an indescribable expression on her face.

'_Tell me the truth. Are you really the one responsible for my death? Are you the one who killed me?'_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome noted that Inuyasha looked almost scared.

'_I need to know, Are you my lover or my murderer?' _she whispered.

* * *

Michyasha: I don't think I did so bad. I'm only… 2 months late posting this up. I hope its good enough. R&R please! 


	6. And I Trusted You?

Michiyasha: Here's my new chapter, sorry for the wait. I'll try to update before may ends. It's a bit short but what's a girl to do? At least I updated, right? Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you guys continue to support me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 6

_And I trusted you?

* * *

_

Everything was going nightmarishly wrong. Kagome was staring at him with a hopeful expression on her face. Inuyasha knew that if he told the truth, then that would be the end of everything that had to do with her. But, if he lied and Kagome found out… Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

Kagome watched Inuyasha with a curious look on her face.

"Well?" She asked reaching out to touch Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Is it true or not?"

Inuyasha backed away from her touch, too ashamed to admit it, too scared to lie. What's a guy to do? Inuyasha turned around to face her. This was going to screw his life up forever, but hey, at least his conscience would be (somewhat) clear.

This was not going as smoothly as she expected. Kagome had planned this meeting out in her mind. This is how it was supposed to have gone:

Kagome: _Tell me the truth. Are you really the one responsible for my death? Are you the one who killed me? I need to know, Are you my lover or my murderer?_

Inuyasha: _What? What idiot told you that? Why I oughta…._

Kagome: _It's a lie then?_

Inuyasha: _Of course!_ (Insert hug/ kiss)

But haven't you heard? Things never go the way they want to, as Kagome was about to find out.

"I'm both. I used to be anyway…"

This was not the answer she had been expecting. At all.

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome appeared to be standing right in front of him, as if she was alive. Man, she looked gorgeous, her dark hair was floating slightly and she was surrounded by a pearly glow. She spoke, snapping him back to reality.

"Are you going to answer me?" She said kindly, even jokingly. But both of them knew that this was no joke.

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say it. He just hung his head. And the truth hit her brutally in the face.

"You- you mean it's true? It can't be true. It can't!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes darkened.

"I'm… sorry,"

The words hung in the air with a pitiful echo. Kagome shook her head a smile spreading across her face. It could not have been more different than the smiles she used to give.

"Of course you are. And I supposed you're sorry that your sword isn't razor sharp yet."

The sarcasm rang in Inuyasha's ears and stung his ego. His ears twitched in annoyance and Kagome laughed, a cold mirthless laugh, full of bitterness and hate.

"I should have known. You always managed to do worse than I ever expected," Inuyasha stiffened at the jab but did nothing. "No matter what I did, you always chose a dead bitch over me. Why?

What does she have that I don't?" Kagome seemed to be talking to herself, rather than to Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha reached out to her, but her reaction made him shrink back.

"Who do you think you are?" Kagome shrieked suddenly "You think you can just do what ever you want with me and still expect me to love you?" Inuyasha stepped back, startled by the girl's fiery glare. "I tried everything, but you rejected me, again and again. I can't take it!" She was crying now, a heart broken wail. "Over and over again I keep getting hurt. You once told me that you'd never let anything happen to me. I can't believe I actually trusted you, let alone loved you!"

Inuyasha looked crestfallen and ashamed. She had loved him?

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Inuyasha's head snapped up to see Kagome giving him the coldest look he had ever seen.

"It's a good thing I'm dead because I never want to see you again!"

* * *

Michiyasha: Well, I think I've kept u guys waiting long enough. Sorry it took so long, I kinda got distracted. I expect this thing will have about 2 more chapters. I will keep going, and I'll try to have it up before May ends. If I don't, I have a bag of rocks you can throw at me. Keep reviewing! Peace! 


	7. Anger, Blood and Compassion

Micheyasha: And it's an update! Cheer for me! Thanks for all the reviews guys. You all rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Anger, Blood and Compassion

* * *

_

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, his breath came out in short pants.

"Y-y-you don't mean that do you? You are just angry right?"

Kagome laughed bitterly again and the hollow sound made Inuyasha wince. His white ears pinned back to his silver mane.

"_Oh_, truth hurts, doesn't it? As shocking as this might be, if you break a promise and kill a girl, you really shouldn't expect her to forgive you."

Inuyasha flinched. This was undoubtedly true yet; Inuyasha couldn't help feeling the least bit indignant. He hadn't tried to hurt her. It wasn't... his fault.

"Don't you think I know that?" He whispered.

Kagome stared at him in surprise.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I did everything I could to protect you. Why do you think I wanted to strengthen my sword so badly? Why do I run away from battle whenever I hear your voice? Why do I always worry about you during battles?" Inuyasha'sheart clenched. It hurt. It hurt being rejected like this.

Kagome's expression softened. Inuyasha loved her back. This made her feel bad, but not bad enough to regret what she had said.

"Inuyasha. I know you're sorry (and you better be) but it's too late. There's nothing you can do." The two reached out their hands, but Kagome's went right through Inuyasha's. Sighing, she withdrew.

"I…have to go." Kagome looked so sad. "As hard as it is to believe, I am going to miss you."

Inuyasha's brain ceased functioning right then and there. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Kagome turned away from him and began walking. As she walked, she began to fade.

"NO! Please come back!" Inuyasha shouted.

The inu desperately ran after her, but no matter how hard he tried, she never got any closer. Kagome just kept going, trying to stop herself from turning. She knew that if she saw him again, she would never be able to leave. He loved her, and a part of her still loved him. But still, Kagome had to be angry with him. He PROMISED, and he broke it; just like she thought. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, and this time, she let them fall.

By this time, she had become almost invisible. Figuring there was no way she could stop it, she turned. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see a glimpse of her tear-stained face before she vanished completely.

Inuyasha stopped running. There was nothing else left. This was the second time this had happened. What kind of pathetic hero was he? Kikyou had depended on him and now, she was an empty shell, wandering the barren earth all alone. Kagome had trusted him, and he had repaid her by slicing her open and laughing about it. This was way too much. Was he more trouble then he was worth? The more Inuyasha thought, the more it seemed true. When arguments came up, Miroku and Sango always took Kagome's side. He didn't usually care about anything except his sword. Whenever he smelled Naraku, he dropped everything and left. Did he care more about Naraku than his friends?

Naraku: the single cause of all his problems. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to see him die. But a small part of him enjoyed fighting Naraku, it was a thrill. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him?

_I'm going to kill him._ Inuyasha thought furiously.

The only thing on his mind was that single goal. It angered him, made him forget everything. A stinging pain is his hands brought him back to reality. He had been clenching his fists so hard. They had begun to bleed. He looked at the blood and gave a small smile. The physical pain helped to cancel out the emotional pain. Without warning, he swiped his claws across his arm, spraying crimson drops onto his face and clothes. Once again, the pain distracted him form thinking about Kagome. He slashed at his other arm spraying more blood.

"Committing suicide now are we?" A voice said with a sneer. "You want to win a battle so badly, you are fighting yourself? Pathetic."

Inuyasha looked up to see one of the last people he needed around right now.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" He growled.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, slightly disturbed, but mostly amused.

"I came because I smelled your blood." The quiet demon said.

Inuyasha gave a smirk. "I didn't know you cared."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hardly. I just wanted to see if somebody killed you before I did."

A silence came between the two brothers. Inuyasha stared at the ground. Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha. Finally he spoke.

"Why exactly were you cutting yourself?" Inuyasha looked up, shocked. Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes a second time.

"I don't CARE, I'm just curious. This seems like something only a stupid mortal would do. But then again, you are part human."

Inuyasha turned away again, he should have known. For a second, it seemed like Sesshoumaru actually cared about somebody other than himself.

"No matter how hard I try, I still fail to realize why Father preferred that mortal wench you call a mother."

Inuyasha could feel tears welling up again, but he didn't know why exactly. Sesshoumaru was just another person who didn't care about him. Sesshoumaru noticed that his brother was holding back tears. For no apparent reason, Sesshoumaru knelt down next to his brother. His brows were furrowed with a mix of concern and disdain. Since when did Inuyasha cry over a few insults?

"What happened to you?"

* * *

Sango leaned up against a tree and gazed at the sky, her eyes still slightly red.

She had been so happy. She had thought for a minute that there was hope of bringing back her best friend. The "perfect solution" of course, had been to use the jewel shards. But after thinking it through, she realized that really wasn't a good idea. Kagome would rather die than live a life bound to an object. Using the jewel would put Kagome in the same position as Kohaku.

Another tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't bother wiping it away. She didn't even register that a certain monk had sat down beside her and was watching her with concern on his face.

"Sango?" Sango slowly turned to face him.

"Yes?" She managed to choke out. Miroku, for the first time in his life could not think of anything to say. He just stared at her some more.

She was such an amazing person, and right now, she looked almost suicidal. She had not been this miserable in a long time. He wanted to comfort her, be there for her, and take away her pain. But when you're in love with a demon killer, who says she needs anyone? He just decided to trust his impulses. He found his arm making its way toward her, but it ended up around her shoulders. Sango's eyes widened. He had never done this before.

Miroku was being the man she had always dreamed of. She had loved him for a very long time. But she had been afraid. It was pretty funny if you thought about it. She would take on 70 feet long centipedes by herself but she was too scared to tell the man she loved how she felt. A mischievous idea crossed her mind. She was too afraid to tell him how she felt. Almost reading her thoughts, Miroku put his arm around her more tightly. Tightening her resolve, Sango reached up and pressed her lips against his cheek.

Miroku's eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks go red. That had been random and weird and he wanted her to do it again. Or better yet… While Sango was recovering from her bold little outburst, Miroku leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sango nearly passed out. After a few moments passed, the two broke apart. Sango looked up at Miroku and smiled. They kissed again, but this time they were both a little bolder about it. Miroku placed a hand on Sango's face and moved his kisses down her neck. Neither of them wanted this to end, this was the thing they had been waiting for it was-

"AHEM." Sango and Miroku quickly broke apart to see Shippou standing a few feet away with an odd expression on his face. It was an I-told-you-so smirk with a disgusted and freaked out expression mixed with it. Needless to say, the situation was extremely awkward.

"Umm Shippou, about what you just saw…" Shippou cut Miroku off.

"Just… don't say anything." Shippou turned around and shuddered.

"I once saw mommy and daddy doing that. After a while, they started taking their clo-!" Sango quickly slapped a hand over Shippou's mouth, blushing furiously.

"Miroku and I weren't doing that!" Miroku sighed, he had been so close. Oh well, there was always next time. Oh man, did he hope there was a next time.

* * *

A little while away, Sesshoumaru was having an awkward situation of his own. Inuyasha was not doing anything, except sitting with his head bowed. Finally, in a very un-Sesshoumaru-like gesture, he reached out and patted Inuyasha on the head comfortingly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or are you going to ignore me until I leave?" Sesshoumaru sounded half irritated, half amused. A few more minutes of silence passed.

"This is proving to be a waste of my time. I shall take my leave now." Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"Don't," Inuyasha finally said.

"Don't what?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking back at his brother.

"Don't leave…" Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow. This was definitely not the Inuyasha he knew. The Inuyasha he knew was obnoxious and loud, but very strong willed and independent. The person sitting on the ground at his feet was a poor, clingy pathetic weakling.

Inuyasha was struck by a sudden realization. Why hadn't he thought of this the minute Sesshoumaru showed up? This would take whatever pride he had left…

"Sesshoumaru, will you help me?"

It took all of Sesshoumaru's self control to stop himself from picking up Inuyasha, slapping him in the face and screaming for him to climb out of the pity pit. He was pleading for help! From lord Sesshoumaru! Remaining emotionless on the outside, Sesshoumaru sat down again, saying one word.

"Explain."

So Inuyasha told the whole story. His transformation, Kagome's death, his declaration of love, her declaration of hate, and how it led to his bleeding arms. Sesshoumaru's face didn't change through the whole story. He had never had this strong an emotion. He felt almost lucky.

"Will you, bring Kagome back? Please?" Inuyasha pleaded again.

"I don't see why I should." Inuyasha's face fell, but he let Sesshoumaru explain.

"If the girl hates you, bringing her back so she can be stuck with you some more seems very pathetic. Not to mention selfish. If you bring her back, she will hate you as much, if not more than she does now."

With that, Sesshoumaru got up and walked away. Inuyasha felt the deep disappointment growing inside him. Of course Sesshoumaru was right; Sesshoumaru was almost always right.

* * *

Back at camp, Sango and Miroku were leaning against a tree, sleeping in each other's arms. Sesshoumaru walked into the camp. He eyed the sleeping couple with distaste. What an obvious show of weakness. He finally found the scent he was looking for. Locking on its location, Sesshoumaru set off to find it.

* * *

Author's note: Well there you go. I'm only a month or so overdue. dodges flying rocks Well I hope that was good. I worked pretty hard on the chapter. Please keep the reviews coming. There is going to be one more chapter after this, so keep checking in.

-Micheyasha


	8. Love Will Find a Way

**Chapter 8**

_Love Will Find a Way

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru was following the scent of blood. He knew the human girl's scent and was searching for her body. The demon had no idea why he was doing this, actually. Why did this pathetic mortal mean so much to Inuyasha? An even better question: why did this pathetic mortal mean so much to him? Sesshoumaru paused to think.

"That girl is better off in hell; trust Inuyasha to lose control and murder her." Sesshoumaru shook his magnificent head, the wind playing with his long silver hair.

Sesshoumaru smiled up at the sky.

"I hope you're happy Father." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru kept walking, the scent of blood getting stronger. He was not far from his destination.

There. Sesshoumaru looked down at a massacred village, burnt houses and dead bodies all over the ground. Sesshoumaru walked right past the corpses, not looking down once. They meant nothing to him. His golden eyes scanned the area. He studied the bodies. Not one had Inuyasha's scent on them. Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow. Inuyasha was responsible for only one death?

_How interesting.

* * *

_

Kagome fell to her knees. She was still crying from her little encounter. Ihsus knelt down next to her, speaking in a calm, soothing voice.

"Don't worry Kagome," She murmured, patting Kagome's shoulder gently. "It will get better soon."

Kagome looked up at Ihsus.

"I don't want to be here…" Kagome said in a hushed voice. "I want to be with him. I want my life back!"

Ihsus gave a small smile. Gazing up at the red sky Ihsus thought about Sesshoumaru.

_How coincidental. Kagome wants her life back. Well, I think that can be arranged._

"Kagome," Ihsus spoke in a soft, but no-nonsense tone. "I thought you were angry with Inuyasha, I thought you said he was never to be forgiven."

Kagome held her head, hands gripping her hair.

"I am angry with him, I can't forgive him. I can't love him anymore Ihsus, I can't!"

A silence passed between the two girls.

"Then how could you live with him?" Ihsus challenged. "Neither of you will forget this anytime soon. But down here you have an eternity to forget it," She smiled. "And trust me; I think a few hundred years away from him will do you some good."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about what Ihsus said.

_Sesshoumaru drew the Tenseiga._

Kagome wondered if she really did want her life back.

_He brought the sword down and across the body._

Kagome thought about whether or not she had a choice. But then a strange feeling came over her. A warm feeling formed in her chest and spread throughout her entire body. She rose up in the air, golden mist surrounding her.

"What's happening to me?" Kagome cried out in alarm.

Ihsus smiled up at her. "You're going back."

A noise caught Kagome's attention. She placed a hand on her chest.

_My heart. It's beating! _

And then the world went black.

Kagome opened her eyes, and took in her blurry surroundings. She shook her head to clear her vision. But she noticed that she was not alone.

"Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

Inuyasha had involuntarily fallen asleep against a tree. His dreams were filled with nothing but Kagome. He wanted to see her happy again. He wanted her to say 'sit' to him again. He wanted her alive again. But what could he do? 

_You can't do anything, you good-for-nothing bastard._ The voice in his head constantly nagged at him, it was driving him crazy. A new dream entered his head.

_He was standing in a beautiful forest clearing. There was a sparkling waterfall close by, gently spraying his white dog ears._

_Standing at the bottom of the waterfall, stood Kagome. She threw her raven hair back, eyes closed. Inuyasha could almost feel himself beginning to drool. Kagome turned and noticed him standing there. A coy smile on her lips, she motioned for him to join her. _

Well, alright then._ Thought the half-demon_

_When Inuyasha reached her, the first thing he did was wrap his arm around her slender waist and pull her close. The couple gazed into each other's eyes, before leaning in for a kiss. _

Inuyasha sat up and blinked. His mind tried to register why he was still getting sprayed if he was awake. Then he realized; it had begun to rain. Inuyasha shook his head. Of course it had been a dream. Inuyasha stood up and made his way back to camp. He kept thinking about that dream.

_If only you hadn't been so careless. _

He paused to think. He wasn't the only person acting differently tonight. Why had Sesshoumaru been acting so sympathetic?

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was brotherly instinct. _He gave a small snort of laughter and started walking again.

Inuyasha noticed that things were getting brighter. Not quite sunrise, but very close. He sped up a little more. Sango, Miroku and Shippou would be missing him. Inuyasha sighed.

"If I can't bring her back, I'll give her a nice burial." He stopped at the base of a large hill. The camp was just on the other side. He looked up to see something unexpected.

Sesshoumaru stood at the top of the hill. The wind played with his long hair. He golden eyes glowed against the rising sun. With the blink of an eye he was inches from Inuyasha. Without giving his brother a single glance, Sesshoumaru strode past.

"Don't be so stupid next time." Inuyasha's eyes widened. He turned around in shock, but Sesshoumaru walked on as if he hadn't said anything. Inuyasha was tempted to shout something after his brother, but curiosity stopped him. What had Sesshoumaru done?

Inuyasha ran up the hill and what he saw on the other side filled his heart with happiness and wonder. There, washed in the glow of the rising sun stood Kagome. Inuyasha slowly walked towards her. Part of him wanted to run and embrace her, but another part was afraid that she might still hate him.

Kagome stood perfectly still as the half-demon came closer. She took in every detail, inwardly screaming with joy.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha raised a tentative hand. "Is that really you?"

Kagome nodded, a smile inching its way across her cheeks. She was still angry with him for killing her in the first place, but that expression on his face almost made up for it. He just looked so happy to see her. She could tell that he was genuinely sorry.

Kagome slowly made her way towards him and stopped when she was only 3 feet away.

"I SHOULD still hate your guts right now." She said after a brief pause. Inuyasha's ears perked up. "But I'm going got be nice and-" Kagome stopped talking as she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her and pull her close. Before she could stop herself, she wound her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Kagome," The dog-demon whispered in her ear. Kagome gave a small gasp as he continued.

"I never realized what you meant to me until I almost lost you forever. I love you Kagome, and I'm never ever going to let anybody hurt you again."

Kagome looked into his golden eyes. This was a promise she knew he would keep. The couple was so entranced by one another that they didn't notice Sango watching them from camp.

Kagome's fingers reached up onto his face. Inuyasha placed a hand on the small of her back, pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was like their veins were filled with fire, and fireworks exploded in the background. In reality, there was an explosion in the background, but it wasn't fireworks.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, sprinting up the hill.

Kagome slowly broke the kiss and turned.

"Sango!" Kagome ran to greet her friend.

Sango threw her arms around Kagome's neck. "You're back!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't think we'd ever see you again!"

Kagome got tears in her eyes too. "Oh Sango, I have the best news,"

"Me too!"

"Inuyasha and I are together now!"

Sango squealed and jumped up and down. "Miroku and I are too!"

Kagome gasped. "It's about time!"

Sango nudged Kagome playfully. "Speaking of Miroku… MIROKU!"

Miroku sat up; he could have sworn somebody called him. Looking over, he saw his hysterical girlfriend running towards him, dragging somebody behind her. It looked strangely like…

"KAGOME IS BACK!" Miroku shook Shippou awake. "It's a miracle," Miroku whispered.

Shippou sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Kagome!" Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms. "Don't ever leave us again ok?"

She just giggled and gave him a hug.

"It's very good to see you Kagome," said Miroku, patting her on the back. Miroku wasn't too fond of public displays of affection.

Kagome winked at Miroku.

"Sango told me the big news. I can't believe I missed it." Miroku got a sly smile on his face.

"At least you won't miss this," Miroku knelt down at Sango's feet. "Sango, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Sango's face turned bright red, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and squealed with delight, Shippou rolled his eyes.

"I will. I definitely will!" Sango jumped on Miroku, causing him to fall backwards.

Kagome clapped her hands. "Oh my god, Sango, you're getting married!"

Miroku sat up. "Marriage? Who said anything about marriage?"

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "Didn't you mean…? UGH!" Sango pushed Miroku off her and slapped him.

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "Come on Sango, I was joking!"

Inuyasha watched his friends argue, and then down at the beautiful girl holding his arm. Gently, he kissed her on the cheek.

_Let Naraku have the jewel. _He thought as Kagome kissed him back. _As long as I have her, that's all I need._

Inuyasha froze as it finally dawned on him.

"Oh God… This means I have to thank Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all folks. What did you think? Sorry I took so long updating, but I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you, to all my readers who reviewed almost every single chapter. YOU ARE the best! Please let me know what you thought. Thanks! 

Micheyasha


End file.
